boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Fire
BoBoiBoy Fire (BoBoiBoy Api) is one of BoBoiBoy's elemental forms. He first appeared in Season 3, Episode 15. In BoBoiBoy: The Movie, he evolved to BoBoiBoy Blaze. Personality Fire is the embodiment of BoBoiBoy's stress, accumulating because of the terrible stress that he was feeling trying to juggle the stress of being the brave superhero everyone wants as well as being a student and a grandson. At first, BoBoiBoy was unable to attain this form without getting stressed or falling asleep and having nightmares. Eventually, Fire was able to control his stress and he became just as proficient as the other forms and not having to be stressed to call this power. Despite getting easily angered, Fire retained his amiable nature when he's calm. In Galaxy, Fire was recalled out by the extreme anger that BoBoiBoy felt after being overpowered and provoked by Team A, particularly Sai and Shielda. Fire lost a lot of his friendly and amiable nature from the original series and is noticeably more aggressive and violent; a lot more true to the nature of fire. He remains easily angered, perhaps even more so than he was before. Due to his violent and aggressive nature, Fire is a great alternative to Lightning as a combat efficient elemental form. Fire adopted a lot of Lightning's violent behavior from the original series, being easily angered and a bit of a hothead, while Lightning became more of a loner, though he shares things in common with BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, Lighting's second tier form who is just as or even more violent as Fire is. Often times, the rage can get the better of him and Fire can lose all rationality. At rare occasions, Fire can showcase a more easygoing and relaxed attitude, only when influenced by other Elemental Forms such as Leaf. Appearance Original Series Unlike all the elemental forms, Fire was the only one that wears a sleeveless hoodie. He doesn't zip his red-yellow sleeveless jacket, unlike the other forms. His dinosaur-styled hat faces forward just like Thunderstorm and Water, but is tilted upwards slightly. He wears black shorts and red rubber shoes. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Along with BoBoiBoy's new clothes in the new season, Fire's basic form had also changed. He wears a red vest from BoBoiBoy's regular form, but unlike all the other Galaxy elemental forms, he is not wearing a shirt underneath. The Fire Elemental symbol can be seen on the zipper. He is also the only elemental form so far to be wearing different pants, Fire wears a pair of black shorts (all other elemental forms wear long-legged black jeans). Like Lightning, his cap is facing forward, but the cap is tilted slightly up and BoBoiBoy's hairstyle can clearly be seen, as well as BoBoiBoy's rarely seen white strand of hair. Biography BoBoiBoy Season 3 Fire makes his first appearance in Season 3, Episode 15, where he is first spotted as the suspected arsonist that was going around setting fires to random places by Adu Du and Probe. Adu Du and Probe had the intention of recruiting the pepetrator of the fires as their ally, but it was revealed to be BoBoiBoy, having turned into his Fire Elemental Form. He attacks them and drives them off. Later, when Adu Du tries to tell BoBoiBoy and his friends that BoBoiBoy Fire was the suspected arsonist, they didn't believe him since BoBoiBoy was a good person and a hero; it just didn't seem like he would be the type to criminal activities. Adu Du merely advises them to watch what happens when night falls. Later in Season 3, Episode 16, BoBoiBoy and his friends decide to help BoBoiBoy fall asleep outside since he would do less damage and that they could better contain his powers in a controlled enviroment. The gang tries to help BoBoiBoy fall asleep in various ways (Ying pushed BoBoiBoy to run 1000km to exhaust him, Yaya offered her biscuits though is rejected, and Gopal & Fan sang some songs, but it didn't work). Tok Aba then decides to tell a story about the history of Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop and how it came to be. The story works and everyone, including BoBoiBoy had fallen asleep. However, while asleep, BoBoiBoy starts to have a bad dream and subconsciously transforms himself into BoBoiBoy Fire, revealing his new form to all his friends. At first, it seemed that Fire was extremely hostile, but after seeing his friends, he greets them warmly. Surprised, they ask him why he was starting the fires, especially since it seemed that BoBoiBoy Fire was good intentioned. Fire explains that most of the fires were caused by his own carelessness and none of them were done on purpose, but rather all the fires were done by accident and he didn't really mean any harm. Fire also explains that he, as BoBoiBoy, had accumulated a lot of stress as his responsibilities as a superhero, a student, as well as a growing child in general. His friends tried to tell him to return to his normal form so he could control his powers, but Fire ignores him; however he becomes angered when Fang points out that even if he stayed, he still couldn't control his new powers. Fire lashes back and tells them that all he had wanted to do is release his stress. On edge and stressed out, Fire ignore's his friends attempts to get him to call down, begins to attack his friends. While it seemed that all their efforts were going to waste and Fire was not going to calm down from his onslaught of attacks, Gopal accidentally starts juggling a couple banana fritters that he had turned from one of Fire's attacks. Amused by the act, Fire begins to laugh, especially when Gopal swallows the fritters whole. His friends then realized that Fire really ''was stressed and the only way to combat stress was to have a little fun, which Fire had been doing prior to accidentally causing the accidents. Fang summons his shadow animals to perform special tricks and his friends begin to do a special dance. Fire manages to calm down and happily prances around in the new fun. However, their fun was interrupted when Adu Du and Probe appeared and attacked them. Being disturbed out of his fun. Fire is angered once again and attacks them, easily dispatching them with their new powers. However, after all that, Fire finally collapses out of exhaustion and BoBoiBoy finally returns to his regular old self. When he awoke, Fang informs that he had used a new power. Unbeknownst to the heroes, Adu Du and Probe had finally collected the Fireball sample from Fire's attacks and had planned to use it for an invention he called BoBoiBot. BoBoiBoy Fire made a brief reappearance in Season 3, Episode 17 after BoBoiBot stressed BoBoiBoy out because he had mockingly said his catchphrase a bunch of times. Despite his friend's warnings to calm himself, Fire says that he can't control his powers. He attacks Adu Du and Probe and due to the strength of his powers, also causes some damage to the town around him. He later reverts back to his normal form after he couldn't take the heat from the Giant Fireball 2.0 that BoBoiBot Fire made. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Fire makes his reappearance and debut in Episode 11 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. He is enraged by Team A's (Fang, Sai, and Shielda) provocative attacks towards him and his friends, so much so that he harnessed the fiery nature of the planet and managed to channel it into the power of Fire, resummoning it after losing this ability in the first place. However, heated by the battle and opting for revenge, Fire begins mercilessly attacking and overpowering Team A, despite the fact that he was causing the volcano on the planet to become unstable. Lost in his rage, he is about to finish Team A off when Admiral Tarung appears and manages to calm him down, causing BoBoiBoy to regain control of his emotions and calm down enough to revert to his original form. BoBoiBoy later apologizes for losing control to Fang, Sai ,and Shielda. Fire later reappears in Episode 12, where he tries to engage Panto in a battle after BoBoiBoy loses his temper. He manages to temporarily overpower him with his fireball attack, though is overpowered in return, causing BoBoiBoy to revert to normal. Abilities BoBoiBoy Fire has pryokinesis, the power to manipulate fire to his will. Boboiboy Fire uses fire for offensive abilities due to his hot-headed nature. Original * 'Fireball' (''Bebola Api) - A condensed Fire concentrated at hand in a shape of ball then fired at enemy. ** Maximum Fireball (Bebola Api Maksima) - A super-sized Fireball, use to defeat Mega Probe and Adu Du. He also use it against Captain Kaizo Force Field but failed. ** Multiple Fireball (Bebola Api, Bertubi-tubi) - Same as Fireball, use multiple times. ** Dual Fireball (Bebola Api Berkembar) - Seen in the movie, used to attack Bora Ra. * Fireball Attacks (Serangan Bebola Api) - Just like the usual Fireballs, but this attack can strike at a distance from a distance. * Blazing Volleyball Jump Serve (Bola Tampar Berapi) - Same as Fireball except that he use his hand to strike the ball, amplifying the power. * Fireball Penalty Kick (Sepakan Penalti, Bebola Api) - This time, BoBoiBoy Fire used his leg to kick the Fireball, multiplying the damage. * Fire Shackles (Gegelung Api) - Multiple rings of fire, used to constrict BoBoiBot and Bora Ra. ** Extreme Heat (Pemanasan Maksima) - The heat from the Fire Shackles burns the opponent that is constricted. * Fire Golem (Golem Api) - Combined with Earth Golem, use to defeat Captain Kaizo. * BoBoiBoy Blaze evolution: BoBoiBoy Blaze only appears in the movie and slated to appear in galaxy S3E15_The_First_Attack_of_BoBoiBoy_Fire.png|Fireball Bebola_Api_Maksima.png|Maximum Fireball Bebola_Api,_Bertubi-tubi!.png|Multiple Fireball Bebola_Api_Berkembar.png|Twin Fireballs Serangan_Bebola_Api.png|Fireball Attacks Bola_Tampar_Berapi.png|Blazing Volleyball Jump Serve Sepakan_Penalti,_Bebola_Api.png|Fireball Penalty Kick Gegelung_Api!.jpg|Fire Shackles Kenapa?.png|Fire Shackles (BoBoiBoy: The Movie) Pemanasan_Maksima!.jpg|Maximum Heat Fire Golem.png|Fire Golem Others * Fire Jump (Lompatan Api) - '' The fires on his feet help him to plunge him to the air. Used to dodge BoBoiBoy Water's 'Water Geysers' in the ''Short Comic: Fire vs. Water. * Flaming Punch (Tumbukan Berapi) - He concentrates fire at his hand and punches his opponent. Used to fight BoBoiBoy Water but was stopped by BoBoiBoy Earth in the Short Comic: Fire vs. Water. It is used again in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 11 against Fang. **'Red-hot Flaming Punch' (Tumbukan Tinju Berapi) - He concentrates fire at his hand and releases them at his opponent in the form of a blazing knuckle, which is stronger than a Flaming Punch. Lompatan_Api.jpg|Fire Punch Tumbukan_Api.jpg|Flaming Punch Tumbukan_Tinju_Berapi.png|Red-hot Flaming Punch BoBoiBoy Galaxy *'Flaming Kick -' (Tendangan Berapi) - He concentrates fire at his foot and releases it towards his opponent as a flaming foot. A melee version was used in the triple split of Galaxy Episode 23. *'Rapid-fire Attack '-''' (Tangan Api Beltubitubi) He punches and kick with super speed from the rapid fire attack.' *'Flaming Shield '- (''Topi Berapi) - An attack only to be used with Sai's shield. He sets Sai's shield on fire and throws it at his opponent. *'Flaming Punch '- (Tumbukan Berapi) - He generates fire at his punch and releases it towards his opponent as a flaming punch. *[[Blazing Fire Punch|'Red Hot-Flaming Punch']] - (Tumbukan Tinju Berapi) A stronger and larger version of Flaming Punch, He generates more fire at his fist and then releases it towards his opponent. *[[Rapid Fiery Punches|'Rapid Fiery Punches']] - (Tumbukan Berapi Beltubitubi) A punch version of Rapid Fire attack, dealing strong punch damages at the enemy. Trivia * BoBoiBoy Fire was first seen in [[Happy New Year 2015!|''Happy New Year 2015!]] video on Monsta's Official YouTube before debuting in the series. * In the original series, Fire and BoBoiBoy Water have colored eyes in their base form, unlike the other three which only have colored eyes in their evolved forms. ** However, in BoBoiBoy Galaxy, his eyes are now brown like the other elemental forms. * BoBoiBoy had obtained Fire in Season 3 of the original series, but when he makes his reappearance in BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Cici Ko and Gopal remark that it is a new form, despite both having seen variants of Fire (Cici Ko saw BoBoiBoy Blaze in the movie and Gopal was one of the people who witnessed BoBoiBoy obtaining Fire in Season 3 of the Original Series). However, later on, they refer to Fire as an original elemental form from BoBoiBoy's arsenal. * BoBoiBoy Fire absorbed much of Lightning's original personality in his base form from the original series to Galaxy. Fire became more vengeful and wrathful while Lightning became a bit of a serious loner. ** However, Fire's personality now shares more in common with Thunderstorm, as Lighting regained his wrathful nature through his second tier form. *His fire manipulation power are similiar to Natsu Dragneel, the main character of ''Fairy Tail series. *BoBoiBoy Fire has no tolerance to spice as said in a trivia. Gallery Videos The First Appereance of BoBoiBoy Fire HD BoBoiBoy OST BoBoiBoy Api Theme Pertemuan BoBoiBoy Api & BoBoiBoy Air See Also ms:BoBoiBoy Api id:BoBoiBoy Api tl:BoBoiBoy Sunog vi:BoBoiBoy Lửa Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters